Yukina HibariMikawa
by Kazusa-Mizu25
Summary: An intro story I made for an OC a first try in general and my first story so Yukina is my OC for KHR and I made her to be Hibari's sister. Please Review! Rated T for some language that I may put in later chapters, also for family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi minna-san! So anyway this is my first fanfic about Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also my first fanfic on this site. Introducing my OC Yukina! 

Yuki: Hi as well.. I'm Tin-chan's OC, my full name is Yukina Hibari-Mikawa. The reason for me having 2 surnames is a secret for now you'll have to read the story to find out.

Me: Now that the short sub-intro is done time for the disclaimer which will be done by Yuki. ^_^

Yuki: Hai! Tin-chan only owns me and does not own KHR if she did then the Shimon Famiglia would not exist and Tsuna will really end up with Kyoko..*sigh*

Me: *shrugs* Y-you didn't have to tell them that too Yuki..Either way on with the story! *claps*

Mini Intro 

Hi, my name's Yukina Mikawa, 14 years old and a second year at Namimori Middle School. As for my foster parents I'd honestly say it : I don't live with them anymore, the reason would answer to family tradition particularly the father side.

The said tradition states that when every child in the family reaches 10 years of age they must so forth be given their part of the family's inheritance (financial type of inheritance) and move out of home to live on their own.

Anyway, all the stuff I said happened on _my _10th birthday and my parents decided that telling me that I was adopted would be a good gift and they also gave me a light purple beanbag with my name on it and the initials "Y.H." on the other side both written in black.

-Flashback-  
"Yukina do you have all your gifts for your special day?" my mom said. "I think I do is there anything else?"' I answered with a question, confused.

My parents laughed and said to me "Of course don't forget about our gift." "Okay then what is it?" I asked again. After I asked they decided to tell me after the party. "Yuki we've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, we decided after 5 years would be a good time." my dad said, "So are you ready?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I guess so, what do you guys mean by '5 years'? " I asked baffled by their words.

"To tell you the truth Yukina you're adopted. We adopted you when you were 5 years old, apparently your parents only wanted a boy as a child and chose to have you adopted by some family." I stood there in silence waiting to hear more.

" And that family would be us because we wanted 2 daughters, we remembered before we took home that day your brother stopped us on the last minute and gave you this." my mother continued, and paused as she took a small, light, purple box with a white ribbon wrapped around it.

I took the box my hands trembling slightly and I opened it "A beanbag?" I questioned lightly. "Yes he told us that he did try to make a small plush toy but he could only manage a beanbag so he just wrote your name and your initials on it." both of my parents said chuckling softly.

" Ok I understand but what does "H" mean I think Y means Yukina so what's the other letter for?" I said to them. "H would mean Hibari since that was your past surname before we adopted you." they told me clearing my confusion.

-End Flashback-

And that would be it basically ever since I moved out it's been a breeze to live by myself up till now, at first of course it was partly new to me but after I bought my own house which would be a simple two floor home.

The rest followed I learned how to do normal house-keeping chores like : Cleaning the house, washing clothes, taking care of my garden, and other stuff out of all that cooking would have been the hardest.

Admittedly, I always had a mess in the kitchen at the start of my new experience but now everything's easy and that will be it for now.

Me: Ok so this is technically the starting point of the story in the next chapter more characters will be introduced or be mentioned. Just did the basic mini-intro things..*anime sweatdrop* Anyhow arigato to everyone who read it!

Yuki: Yes thanks to anyone and everyone who read Tin-chan's first try at POV based writing and please review!

Me: Also I'll try to update weekly or so and I'll try to fix my schedule to have time for updating between school _gosh Algebra is hard _but I will update earlier if can.


	2. Extra Cleaning Work

Me: Hi again minna so I luckily faster and earlier than I had expected which is a good thing..

Yuki: The only explanation is because Tin-chan did not get lazy with this like with other things..*stare*

Me: *shiver* Well not in all things your lucky I won't question why you stared at me..

Yuki: Hai, hai..

Me: And lastly I still don't own KHR and I never will even if I wished for it..

Yuki's POV

I woke up to the loud ringing of my alarm clock then brought my hand out from under my blanket and pressed the button at the back to make it quiet. I looked at the clock it said "7:30 A.M." in light violet numbers.

I rubbed my eyes and said "7:30? 7:30? Shit! I'm gonna be late and just after the first week!" as I quickly got off my bed made myself some toast , took a quick bath, and hastily put on my uniform. I panted after putting on my shoes then I drank a glass of orange juice to calm myself.

I turned to the wall clock and saw it was only 7:45, luckily but I decided to go in early today either way so I said a quick "Bye!" to Sayuri (Her cat, black cat particularly)

Usually I'd walk to school since my house wasn't that far anyway so I just what I did normally and walked the way there..As the first bell that had said class has begun rang about in the hallway of Namimori Chuu, I casually went into the classroom and took my seat..

Through the whole period and most probably the whole time before lunch I was just sitting in class daydreaming. Finally the sound I waited for the bell that told everyone it was lunch time. Today I decided to eat alone on the school's roof.. I started eating in silence I felt completely alone.

I stopped eating for a moment then put my hand in the secret pocket in my skirt and took out the beanbag.."Onii-chan, where are you at least give me a sign to tell me where to look." I said to myself. I stayed like that for a couple of minutes then resumed eating lunch ended, I went back to class.

Eventually after some hours of listening to my regular teachers school ended it my group's duty to clean today so I got up from my chair after fixing my bag I asked like I always did "Oi minna, is there anyone absent today?".

"I think Subaru-kun is absent today his mom did say he had symptoms of a cold." I heard one of then say.

"Well I'll take his part of the work today so that the rest of you can leave early." I said to the group left in the classroom. "Are you sure about that Yuki-chan?" Miyako-chan said. I nodded in response

With the following matter settled we resumed to cleaning the classroom after a short while our job was done all except Subaru's job of cleaning the board which I had to do before I did that task Miyako told me something "I'll be going now Yuki-chan be careful now, Hibari-san usually patrols the halls, and checks the classrooms at this hour, be wary he might you bite you to death. I heard he always bites those who stay at school late.." with that she left without another word.

I did I was supposed to do I erased the board, arranged chalk back to the box near the teacher's table, I was dusting of the last one of the erasers I heard the door open I turned to see who it was and dropped the eraser I was dusting off.."H-hibari-san!" I managed to stutter.

"What are you doing here so late herbivore?" he said with a flat tone. "C-cleaning the classroom." I said nervously said. ". "Then why are you alone?" he questioned again..

In my mind I wanted to say "Why the hell do you keep asking me questions?" but it deemed saying "Kill me!" to my ears so instead I said "Because one of our members was absent so I took the extra work..".

"Ah I see." he said flatly. Hearing his tone and by the feeling of his aura around me I thought "Ok there are lots of people with the last name of Hibari there's no way he can be my brother no way!" then I continued to put away the erasers and my job was done.

"Um my job's done now Hibari-san so if you don't mind it I'll be going now.." I said. He noticed me walking towards my desk to get my bag then spoke "I'll walk you home herbivore." I got surprised by what he said but asked in reply "Why would you do that Hibari-san?"

He was quiet for a moment then said "Well then if I let you go alone imagine what would happen to a girl out in the streets at night." I realized his point and agreed to his offer.

I silently but nervously went down the stairs to the point were I tripped on the last step of the staircase that closed in on the ground floor. I slipped and fell Hibari-san pulled me up and saved me from nearly falling on the waxed cement floor below.

"A-arigato Hibari-san. Ugh.." a sharp pain went through me I knew it was from my ankle. Hibari-san asked me what's wrong and I said "Ah it's just my ankle it got sprained not a problem I can still walk.." I stood up but he answered with a flat "No" and lifted me onto his back. Then he carried me out the school to the street going to the direction of my house..

Me:Phew Chapter 2 done gomen for the cliff hanger it was getting late you can kill me if you want and also for making Hibari slightly OOC..

Yuki:Hai gomen but I don't think he'll be as OOC in the later chapters but that's only a maybe.

Me:Speaking of which I did say there will be slight romance in this story if you guys hadn't noticed there's already a hint of it there and also with the language the main reason why it was Rated T is also light hinted if you'll notice and it will be present in some of the coming chapters.

Hibari: Let me guess since I'm taking her home you're going to-

Me: *covers Hibari's mouth with my hand* Quiet Hibari-san! No giving clues to them so shush!

Yuki: *stares at them* Ahahaha..*sweatdrop* Anyway please review minna! ^^"


	3. The Long Night

Me: Gomen for nearly taking forever to update and for putting chapter 3 on hold for so long mainly its because I had tests last week and had to study and I also had a bad case of writer's block which I hope won't happen again and again gomen..^^;

Yuki: Hai we're both sorry about that, anyway thanks to jestie kiryuu, The Last Page, Hikari-Suzume, and Gin Nanashi for reviewing..:)

Me: Now before I start the story I have a question for Hibari-san...

Hibari: What would that be herbivore..._

Me: Do you now realize that giving spoilers is bad..

Hibari: Yeah,yeah whatever herbivore, but try to pull off something like that again I swear. I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death..*dark aura surrounds him*

Me: H-h-h-hai Hibari-san...

Yuki: Quit you two we need to get to the story! _

Me: Hai..

* * *

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy, as I looked around I noticed I was in my bedroom. I looked to my right and saw Hibari-san looking at me I had the thought that he was there the whole time I slept.

"Um, Hibari-san if you don't mind me asking. How was I asleep?" I asked.

"Two hours." he said plainly. "S-sou ka, gomen for making you watch over me.." I said..

"I didn't mind you sleeping, in fact it was satisfactory the least it was quiet.." he remarked.

"Well, thank you for taking me home anyway." I replied as I turned to my alarm clock and saw the time. "9:30, I have to make dinner." I thought to myself, with that matter on my mind I got up from my bed and headed to the door.

"Would Hibari-san like to eat something, I'm going to make dinner now.." I said as I was about to go downstairs.

"Japanese food." was all I heard him say. "That's Hibari Kyouya for you I guess.." I murmured more to myself than anyone else and went to the kitchen.

"Some sushi should be suitable I think.." I said while opening my fridge then I suddenly remembered that I went shopping yesterday and when I opened it the fridge it was filled with kinds of stuff I could use to cook.

"This is good I have a full fridge I guess now I can give my cooking skills a try." I said triumphantly and set to work.

-Fast Forward-( I got lazy and I didn't want to put the whole cooking process since I knew I'd get hungry ^^;)

"Finally done!" I happily said as I readied to prepare the table, after I set down the food I looked at my finished work.

I managed to prepare a "five type sushi platter" (totally made that up) that was made up of ebi sushi,hirame sushi,maguro sushi, inari sushi, and some sushi rolls on the last minute.

With that matter put aside, I was about go upstairs and tell Hibari-san to come down to eat, but suddenly a voice said "Are you done cooking, herbivore?".

It seemed to come from the living room and luckily with the help of it saying "herbivore" I quickly figured out it was Hibari-san otherwise I would've been creeped out by it. in a second.

So I went to the living room and found him sitting on the couch reading some of the books I had lying around, "Hai Hibari-san, the food is finished." I said he got up from the couch and went to the table, I followed soon after arranging the books.

Dinner was mostly quiet with the exception, of our cups lightly hitting the table as we put them down after a drink. While I myself was eating my eyes were fixated on Hibari-san.

I was wondering in my head if he could be my missing brother, it was a random hunch since his last name was Hibari, yet I preferred to go away from the thought, maybe he was too harsh and violent to be my brother. After all I did hear those rumors about him beating up anyone who even dared to harm Namimori Chuu..

But that was a definite maybe, and so dinner ended in silence. Hibari-san stood up and went to the couch to return to his reading while I cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

It was nearly 10:00 P.M. I already finished my homework, I decided to get a snack. So I got some cheesecake from the fridge, I always did have random sweets in there and sat on the couch as well.

Hibari-san got up from where he was sitting and headed for the front door I followed soon after. "Thank you for the meal herbivore.. I'll be taking my leave now." he said as he put on his shoes.

I looked out the window and saw it was raining, but then he opened the door preparing to leave. "Are you really going out in that rain?" I asked him puzzled at what he was about to do. "It's not much of a bother to me its just rain." he said ready to go out.

"B-but you could get sick and it'll be my fault because I let you go out." I stuttered, wait rewind why was I stuttering its not like I'm too scared to talk back or am I.

"Fine" he mumbled it was barely audible but I heard it slightly.

My expression brightened up suddenly and I said "I'll prepare the place where you'll be sleeping then." before I proceeded to leave I was met with a questioning look from Hibari-san.

* * *

Me:Uwaaaaaaaaa! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I took so long to update and I end it with a cliffhanger! T^T Ahhh! I hate myself! I'm a bad authoress! I'm willing to get bitten to death now.. Yuki, where's Hibari-san...?

Yuki:Umm I don't know, but he's around here somewhere.. And no one said you're a bad authoress so don't hate yourself! .

Hibari: I'm over here you noisy girl...What do you want..?

Me: If you heard me earlier you are now free to bite me to death...Since I feel so bad..

Hibari: With pleasure..-takes out tonfa-

Yuki: E-eh! Don't Hibari-san! She's just not herself today you shouldn't take anything she'll say seriously!

Me: No Yuki-chan I'm dead serious about it..

Hibari: Who cares if she's not herself she told me to do it so I will..

Me: -tonfa'ed- -falls to the ground-

Yuki: TIN-CHAAAAAAAN! Ummm while Tin-chan gets better I guess I'll have to say: Please review minna!. Honto ni gomen nasai for taking too long!


	4. If I had a Brother Like Him It'd be Fun

Me: Hi minna as you can all see I'm now back to normal (please refer to what happened in the past chapter...) so anyway about this chapter besides the fact that I had to retype it for some technical reasons, as it said in my author's note. Ok back to business, we left off on our previous chappie , Yuki has stopped Hibari-san from leaving the other night and now he'll be spending the night...

Yuki: *whispering* Tin-chan shush, Hibari-san's sleeping do you want to get bitten to death again? anyways, yup we're all back, and as a continuation to what Tin-chan had said about the latest chapter.. (Yuki is in a happy mood since I am back to my normal self..) As a bonus we'll this chapter from Hibari-san's point of view..:D

Me: *whispering* Most certainly not...A-anyways minna-san =_=; just read on below to find out what happened...

Hibari: (is currently sleeping and is best not to be disturbed...)

Yuki: *whispering* Before we forget to say this, for all the readers: This story is now following a new writing system, changes are as follows...

•Any full statement or sentence that is _Italicized _means that certain character's thoughts.

*But for a normal case in a sentence that is being said or spoken (which is to be written in the default font) if a word that is _Italicized_ appears it will simply mean that the certain word is being emphasized by said character.

•As said above any statement that said by any character in the story will be written in the default or standard font.

•Sentences that are in **Bold **or in FULL CAPS signify that in being said in the form of shouting or are just being emphasized in other cases.

Me: Ok now that we got that over with, time to move on with the chapter...

* * *

Hibari's POV  
"_I gave her a questioning look as I can recall this girl's name is Mikawa, Yukina to be correct.. If memory serves me right I just met her today, I even nearly bit her to death. Strange though normally I wouldn't care if anyone went home with a sprained ankle. _

_But something just told me to do it, to say I can think I'm becoming slightly deranged. It was rather fine when I was just going walk her home, yet I even carried her home. Exactly what is wrong with me today, I even ate dinner here..." _

I was reading a book I found sprawled on the table in front of the couch where I sat.

And now I'm going to spend the night here..Honestly I don't know what is wrong with this girl, I've threatened her, she already knows about my reputation from all those rumors going about in school. But why? Isn't she supposed to be scared or frightened in my presence...Also she seems to give off a familiar aura like I've known her since I was young, but that can't be this is the first time I've seen her.

"Ugh, actually where is she and what is she doing?"

I put down the book I finished reading.

"Hibari-san, I've finished preparing the place where you'll sleep."

she called my name I could see her walking down the stairs with some blankets in her hands.

"You'll be sleeping in my room upstairs, a-ano I tried my best to make it suit you're tastes. But I didn't really know what you liked..."

she walked towards where I was.

We then started to go upstairs, and stood in front of her room's door. I eyed the small opening in the door curiously, to see what she meant by "make it suit my tastes".

She motioned for me to go inside the room as she went inside herself, I wasn't surprised to see what she did, blue bed sheets, a grayish-blue pillow. Simple. I have to admit I liked what she did, I always had a taste for simple things. I'll have to praise her for her work but not verbally, as I don't want to right now.

After a few minutes of standing there she decided to ask "Well, w-what do you think?" as she then looked at what she did. I replied to her query by giving her a look of acknowledgment. Luckily she got what I was trying to say.

"_The least her mind isn't as slow as the other pathetic herbivores in Namimori, maybe she doesn't to be bitten to death as much as the latter." _

My eyes eventually took notice of the purplish-blue futon and pillow that lay neatly on the floor so I chose to ask her why

"Herbivore, why is there a futon on the floor..?"

"Eh? Oh that's where I'll be sleeping for tonight, you'll be taking my bed." she smiled.

_"I wonder why she always has a smile on her face even if she's alone in this house. Does she ever feel lonely? I'm thinking to myself rather frequently, why do I care if she lives alone. I live by myself alone as well don't I? Oh nevermind, I shouldn't wallow in this matter too much. After all its not important."_

"You take the bed herbivore." I said unconsciously but made it sound like I meant it.  
"D-demo-"  
"**You're taking the bed herbivore**" looking down lightly I cut her off before she said anything more.  
"Hai..." she looked down defeated.  
"I'll just take a shower before bed Hibari-san. Please excuse me for a while.."

After she said that she left. I sat on the bed for a short while and took notice of the small beanbag placed on the bedside table. It wasn't just any beanbag it was a purple one that had some letters on it...  
_  
"Y...H...Why do I feel those letters and that beanbag feel familiar,"..._I gave a couple of seconds to think it through and maybe remember why it was familiar. _"Oh nevermind that. I just can't seem to remember for some reason. Hn, maybe she just had that specially made. But why H? What could that letter mean?"_

I pondered about about it for a short while, then momentarily I heard something say

"Hibari-san, I'm finished with my shower.." I assumed it was her and my assumption was proven correct.  
She came into the room dressed in light-blue pajamas, and shuffled over to the bed,hands behind her back.

"Eto, you should change into something more comfortable."  
I raised an eyebrow at her what did she mean by that.  
"Here." she gave me a pair of pajamas that faded from white to light gray in color.

"I suppose, you'll have me change into these?"  
Her eyes widened lightly, it appears I have read her mind..

She nodded and I proceeded to have a shower myself. I came out dressed and went to get a book from the nearby shelf inside the bedroom, and sat down on the futon on the floor.

I just read the book in silence waiting to get tired and fall asleep. Unknown to me she was just staring at her sprained ankle. I let my reading wait, and went to get some bandages. I found some in the bathroom cabinet after searching for a little while..

I went back inside with the bandages and a clip to hold them in place. She looked up at me her eyes showed that she must've been wondering why I brought these things. She eyed her ankle cautiously and seemed to have noticed the purpose of me bringing them here.

"I'll wrap up your sprain"

she nodded in response

"Put your leg up with your ankle visible"

she as told

I set to work on her ankle after a few minutes I managed to get it wrapped properly, of course she fidget a bit if I'd occasionally hit a spot that tickled her but other than that she didn't move much. With that over with I returned to my book it wasn't that thick at all so I got finished with it sooner or later.

So I decided to sleep after all there was class tomorrow I had to be there early, to patrol the halls and the gates then to watch out for any of those herbivores that attempt to be late and or try to violate Nami Chuu..

Yuki's POV

Hibari-san tuned off the lights and went to sleep hopefully he should be...

"_Ok, I officially deem this odd I heard the rumors and I've already been warned about this but did I do now I gave him dinner, I offered him to spend the night which he weirdly accepted but that isn't the point right now, I let him wrap my sprain, and I even let him carry me home because I couldn't walk! Ugh, I'm so pathetic..."_

I sighed I was very stressed right now luckily no one can see me in that state. I tuned over and over on my bed my thoughts were currently scrambled at first I thought since he was the same as what the rumors and stories I've heard about him said but that wasn't as true as I expected it to be...

"_He's nicer than what the people at school say he isn't that bad if one would care to notice, maybe my first impression of him was wrong there could be a possibility that he is actually my brother. Either way I wouldn't mind it might be fun to have a brother that has a cold and harsh personality outside but can be pretty nice and caring at times..."_

I grinned at the thought

"_Speaking of which don't tell me he saw the beanbag. I knew I remembered to keep it in my bedside table's drawer."_

I shrugged there couldn't possibly be a way that he saw the beanbag, I nearly fell into panic at that moment but something that was walking around the bedroom caught my attention.

"Augh!"

I looked at the culprit of jumping on me it was just Sayuri, I could bet she was lonely earlier because I was still busy.

"Gomen ne Sayuri, I just had a little too much on my schedule today."

My lips curled up a bit as a patted her.

"We better sleep now, or Hibari-san might notice were still awake."

I put her near me on the bed and continued stroking her fur constantly till she fell asleep, a little later I slept as well.

* * *

Me: Well then were done chapter four...

Yuki: Hai, and please forgive us for updating late again. ^^" As Tin-chan said earlier we went through some technical differences involving the computer for the past few days and it just got fixed today...

Hibari: (who just woke up) It took you long enough, herbivore.

Me: I know already, so stop rubbing it in!

Yuki: E-easy you two...Ahaha _I hope they don't fight again...=.=_

Me: Anyway, were done for now I'll try to get chapter 5 on the way.

Yuki & Me: Please review everyone!


	5. Lunch with Yuki and A Side of Gossip

Me: Back for another chapter minna honto ni gomen nasai for taking too long again T^T curse school its holding me by the neck with all the work! .

Yuki: Tin-chan its not only that...=_= you had a hard time thinking about this chapter after another writer's block attack, and considering your Internet was giving you a pain in the head...

Me: Anyway I don't want to think of it for now..So back to the chapter..

Yuki: For this chapter of the of the story it'll still be in Hibari-san's POV then switch from me to him in some parts...^^

Me: And that said person is again currently "napping" on my bed over there...*points to bed* since I was clearly not gonna use it yet..._

*something flies in through the window* (which I accidentally left open ^^;)

*me and Yuki take a look*

Yuki: Mite dayo minna! Hibird's here! *Hibird lands atop her head*

Hibird: Yuki! Yuki!

Me: Uwaa! Kawaii! *realizing that I'm going off track* B-back to the story... ^_^ ano, sorry about that just got

carried away...

Yuki: A-ano before I forget since Tin-chan writes flashbacks in _Italics _the thoughts will be in the default font there same rules will still go for ALL CAPS and **bold **text...

Me & Yuki: Enjoy reading the new chapter!

* * *

Hibari's POV

The following morning I woke up after feeling the heat of the sunlight on my face. I looked around the room and remembered that I spent the night here, luckily that prevented me from acting on impulse, and biting the first breathing thing I see to death. I glanced at the purple clock atop the surprisingly empty and fixed bed of the herbivore..

I read the numbers on the clock "6:00 A.M." in bright purple. I decided to go downstairs I could hear someone cooking in the kitchen. So I went there, and found her cooking breakfast while her cat was drinking some milk in a water bowl on the floor.

"_I never thought that a herbivore, could wake up this early normally they would always be late.."_

I pulled a chair from the table and sat down

"Ara! Oh its just you Hibari-san, I thought for a second there who it could've been..Ahaha..."

I only looked at her strangely

"Oh yeah speaking of which, I'm finished with breakfast." she smiled, as she brought the plates to the table.

It was a simple breakfast some toast, eggs, and a glass of juice, not really anything out of the ordinary. Though I was wondering if she always woke up this early...But would I ever say out loud, I'd beg to differ. I just observed what she did that should suffice for it.

Yuki's POV

I ate my breakfast quietly as I always did, as Sayuri was busily drinking her milk, hopefully not spilling anything on the floor this time. I guess this could be a change of pace it isn't that lonely as when I used to eat alone every morning. But this'll only happen once though, so I might enjoy his company while it lasts.

(and I don't really think it'll take that long..)

I looked up a bit and noticed Hibari-san...Wait what was he doing if I could guess, I actually think he's observing me...^^;

"_He must've been wondering why I'm up early, since I was nearly late yesterday. But that was because I slept late..." _

"Hibari-san,"

he looked up at me, which I took as a gesture to go on

"A-ano, sorry for asking but are you wondering why I'm up early? I-it's okay if you don't want to answer though, its s-stupid of me to ask something l-like that.."

he gave me a nod

"_Hn, that was only a lucky guess haha..."_

After breakfast I took quick bath, and changed into my uniform, and fixed my hair, all the while Hibari-san took his bath. (haha, the power of multi-tasking :D) Then while he fixed himself up, I got to prepare the bento for me and him (well, putting them in the containers..) for me I settled for tempura shrimp and rice, a couple of rice balls, and some red grapes.

For Hibari-san I made some sandwiches, onigiri (one of them has a smiley face on I made with nori.), and some sliced fruit. When he went out I already had my bento in my bag so I just gave him his bento.

He eyed the bento hesitantly as I gave it to him, but he took it anyway. That was sort of enough of a "thank you" for me. It was still pretty early to go to school but knowing Hibari-san, he'd go there by now. And just as I thought, he was about to go to Nami Chuu so I decided to tag along.

Hibari's POV

The herbivore decided to "tag along" with me to school, as we walked I saw some other herbivores give us odd looks from a distance. I glared at them without Yukina knowing, quickly the said herbivores looked away and got to their walking.

It really gets annoying when herbivores do that, their lucky if I don't get the urge to bite them to death later. When we got in front of the school, I opened up the gate and kept watch if any of those herbivores _dare_ to be late. Yukina stayed by me for a while, at least until the bell rang.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

"I suggest you get to class now, herbivore."

"Huh? Oh yeah thanks for the reminder Hibari-san! I better go, see you at lunch!"

she waved me goodbye and ran to the main building to get to class

I stayed at the gates a moment after classes started, and then went to the reception room. I sat there staring at the nothingness in front of me, I kept remembering it I saw that beanbag again it dangled off her bag as she rushed to class..

I closed my eyes a bit...

_Flashback_

"_I suggest you get to class, herbivore."_

"Before I think of biting you to death.."

"_Huh? Oh yeah thanks the reminder Hibari-san! I better go _see you at lunch!_"_

_End Flashback _

"_See you at lunch"_

"_Was she even serious about that? I'll never know, but still she's a rather interesting herbivore. The only one of them that actually has the guts to talk to me, usually they'd shiver in fright,stutter some words, then run off,pathetic."_

I stared at the ceiling as I thought about that, which lead to me falling asleep in my chair..

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

"_There goes the lunch bell.."_

I stood up and went to the roof, and as expected Hibird nested itself on my head. None of those annoying herbivores in sight, come to think of it no Yukina either. Maybe she really wasn't serious about that..I turned on the heel of my shoes and prepared to leave, that is until...

Yuki's POV

I sped my way through the halls, racing up to the roof, panting I opened the door and stepped out. There I saw Hibari-san with a sort of yellow fluff ball thing on his head. From the looks of the situation it appeared he was about to leave..

"Gomen ne Hibari-san, I'm late again..."

" _I am SUCH an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"_

I lightly scratched my cheek with my finger, and chuckled nervously..

"At last you show up.."

He rolled his eyes, as he sat down and leaned on one of the walls.

"H-hey I already said I was sorry. Y-you don't have to rub it in!" .

I followed after him and sat beside and leaned on the wall as well.

"_Oh no, what did I do I j-just sort of yelled a-at H-hibari-san. I'm dead! That's it I'm gonna be bitten to death now..."_

I closed my eyes ready to receive cold metal to hit my body, I waited for the blow. When I felt nothing I opened my eyes, to see Hibari-san eating the contents of the bento I gave him this morning, upon seeing that I ate my lunch as well...

"Hibari! Hibari!"

I turned around

"Hibari-san did the tiny bird talk just now?"

He stopped eating, looked at me then at the bird

"In truth, that's not the only thing it can do.."

"Eh? Really, what else?"

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~"

"Whaa! The bird's singing did you teach it to do that Hibari-san?"

He just nodded, then it came to me I've been watching this little bird for a long while now, but I don't even know its name...

"Ano, Hibari-san what's the little bird's name?"

I sweatdropped

"I choose to call it Hibird."

"Oh, so you're called Hibird, hey there I'm Yukina but you can call me Yuki."

I looked the bird called Hibird, it flew around a bit then landed on my head. I took out a few grapes from my food, and put those in my hand.

"Here Hibird, have a snack."

It flew down on my hand and started pecking on the grapes, while it was there I really felt that it was really fluffy, as Hibird ate on my hand I in return ate my lunch with only one of them, after some time we finished eating and the bell wasn't heard yet. I checked my wristwatch and saw that there was still plenty of time before, I was needed back in class.

"So how was the food Hibari-san?"

"It was a fair try for a herbivore."

"_In reality, it was very good..."_

"Are you saying my cooking's bad.."

It sounded more of statement than a question

"I never said that."

"Well, it sounded and felt like you did!"

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

Hibari-san stood up, just as Hibird flew up and got on his shoulder.

"Lunch is finished, you should leave leave herbivore..."

"Fine then..See you later.."

I stood and ran for the door, I have to admit I felt a little hurt back there but nevermind it, at he didn't say it straight out. Who knows that could be his way of complementing..

Hibari's POV

I watched as she made a haste retreat downstairs, she wasn't that insulted was she I never meant it _that _way..

"C'mon Hibird we better go as well.."

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"_Not that Hibird are you _trying _to me feel guilt from doing that?"_

Knowing that it was only a short time before dismissal, I went to the reception room then slept...

Hours passed

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

Yuki's POV

I heard the loud ring of the bell as I stood and fixed my things, I was about to go out of the classroom until, one of my classmates pulled on my arm..

"Yuki-chan is it true?"

"What are you talking about.."

I didn't even make it sound like a question I just wanted to get out of the classroom to get away from this gossip hound...

"Don't act like you don't know.."

She giggled playfully pulling on me harder like she's gonna yank my arm off..

"Seriously I don't, now what is it?"

I was irritated with her

"About you and Hibari-san..."

She had this look in her eyes, I couldn't what that look meant but I could tell it wasn't anything good..

"What about me and Hibari-san?"

"So you do know.."

"_What the hell is she talking about..."_

"Huh?"

"You two are together right? I mean everybody saw you earlier you were walking to school together with him, you were all smiles and what not..He wasn't even minding you being noisy around him he didn't even glare at you.."

"Whoa! You're gravely mistaken if you think that, it must only be a wild rumor! Me and him were just friends, well maybe I think were friends I don't know with him though."

I raised one of my arms that she wasn't holding on to and waved it in front of me defensively.

"So you're not together?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why!"

"Eh?"

Suddenly her grip on me tightened and pulled on me hard, she attempted to launch me onto the wall, luckily I used my bag to stop my body from colliding with the wall, then I pulled my arm out of her hands..

"W-what's wrong with you Minami-san?"

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong, very well then...You know Mikawa you make me very jealous.."

"W-what?"

"You're so clueless you know that, you annoy me a lot for that.. Why is it that Hibari-san doesn't even mind it when you keep talking to him and hanging around him, he doesn't threaten to bite you to death, or even GLARE at you? What do you have that I don't? I clearly look better than you, I'm wealthier than you, so why does Hibari-san spend more time with a girl like you than with me?"

I twitched slightly when I looked at her in disbelief as I stood against the blackboard panting, Minami-san was only a few feet away from me. I was scared no one was here to help and she's already too angry for me to calm her down and what can I do I'm the reason why she's angry! She turned to look at me anger in her eyes –no not just that a look that intends to kill anything it sets its sights on- and I think she might do just that...

Her hand was balled into a fist then she ran forward about to punch me..I rolled out of the way and ran out of the room, I didn't know where I was gonna go, but all I knew was I had to get away from her!

Hibari's POV

I woke up after the bell ringed and waited till time came for me to patrol the halls, it was then when I heard running, panicked running. The running got louder..

"Get back here Mikawa! I'm not finished with you yet!"

The voice outside screamed, judging from its tone that voice would belong to a girl..Mikawa? Did she mean Yukina?

"Uwaaaa! What did I do to you to make you this mad at me?"

"Don't you dare act all goody-goody with me! You stole Hibari-san from me!"

Apparently the voice did mean Yukina, because the second voice outside definitely belonged to her..The running from one of then got slower and undoubtedly louder, I stood up from my desk about to walk to the door to reprimand whoever was outside that door, when suddenly

Yuki's POV

I managed to get away from her, but knowing that she might find me any minute I knew had to hide, a little later I spotted a room nearby, I turned the knob brought myself inside and locked the door behind me. Seeing as there was someone inside the room I looked up to see..

"H-hibari-san!"

I was panting heavily

"Who are you running from herbivore?"

"M-minami Kazuki-san.."

"Hn, I should give her detention for attempting to cause harm to another student.."

"E-eh, there's no need for that Hibari-san.."

"Fine, then go home it wouldn't be amusing to find you get beat up by your own classmate wouldn't it? I guess I'll have to walk you home again.."

"T-thank you..."

After that we went out of the reception room, then just after Hibari-san closed the door behind him, Minami-san came running towards us.

"Ha! I found you – H-hibari-san?"

"Found what herbivore?"

"Ano n-nothing Hibari-san..."

She looked at me then gave me a low growl, Hibari-san heard it and glared at her, which caused her to glare at me in return..

"Leave. Herbivore."

"Hmph!"

As Minami-san turned on her heel and ran off, me and Hibari-san made a turn for the opposite set of stairs. We went down, got out of the school and headed in the direction of my house. We both walked quietly as we got to the gate..

"Thanks for the save Hibari-san, I really appreciate it"

I flashed him a smile

"I'll be sure to repay you with another bento tomorrow. Well anyways Ja ashita ne Hibari-san.."

I went inside and saw Hibari-san walk away, probably to his own house before I closed the door..

* * *

Me: Phew glad that's over!

Yuki: Wow! Nice job Tin-chan another long chapter!

Hibari: At least you made the wait for the readers worthwhile...

Me: Yup! Poor Yuki-chan someone's out to get you now! Gomen!

Yuki: Its ok Tin-chan...^^

Me: You s-serious? ;_;

Yuki: Hai! :)

Hibari: Hey you two finish this already, they've been reading long enough..

Me: Ah! Oh yeah nearly forgot about that..

Me & Yuki: Well thanks for reading and still sticking with us minna! Please review!


End file.
